ThunderDust
by maximillion87
Summary: Rachel and Santana work at the local café in New York. One day she meets the alluring and captivating Dani who not only shows her what's been missing in her life but what now she could never do without.
1. Chapter 1

**ThunderDust**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters :)**

**Rating- M**

**Chapter 1- Start of Something New**

I was trying to sleep in, but Berry was poking at my side to get up even though we had fourty minutes till work. "Calm your tits Berry, we still have plenty of time till we have to catch the subway to go to that depressing Diner." Now, if you would've told me sophomore year that I would be living with Rachel Berry, and Porcelain I would've laughed in your face. And would've pry went all lima heights. I always thought me and Britt would be living together but things change, and people change. And I'm pretty glad they did because I would be lost without them two, when I showed up at their door step after delivering one hell of a number at Mckinley.

I wasn't quite sure what to expect, but it has been so nice to have people who know you so well already. Even though I have to listen to them debate what's the better musical Moulin Rouge, or Funny Girl which is quite annoying when you hear them arguing about it at least twice a week. There was some stipulations after I told them I went through all their things but hey I had to get that, John Travolta wanna be away from Rachel.

"Alright Rachel I'm up, and got my horrible red uniform on that they make us wear, which seriously I think Gunther has a sick fantasy making us wear these. Well let's go then Berry, chop, chop."

"Thank God", Rachel said a little to snarky for my taste, we got to the subway it was the typical nasty old men checking us out in our hideous work outfits. One of the reason's I got this job for Rachel which included having to show some cleavage. I really wanted her with me so I would have someone watching my back. "Looks like were here, we better get in before our boss yells at us." We got to our time clocks, and punched in I had the unfortunate task of having to cater to this extremely rude guy who ordered everything on the side or pop with only four ice cubes, and threw it on the floor when there was five. I was extremely pissed off, and Rachel dragged me away so I wouldn't punch that guy. I went in the back to cool down, and fill salt shakers. When I heard the most beautiful sound I have ever heard in my life, "Hi, Santana I'm Dani I just wanted to say that you shouldn't let that guy get to you he was just an asshole." I turned around but wasn't ready for what I saw which was the most stunning girl I've ever laid my eyes on. She had beautiful brown eyes like Hershey's kisses, long blonde hair with luscious curls at the end.

And for as ugly as our outfits are she was definitely rocking it and it clung to her in all the right places. And damn she had some toned muscles, "Um are you ok", she said with a slight blush. I turned back to the salt and dropped it all over the floor. "Oh crap, I'm such a klutz, and yes I'm fine just a little flustered."

"Well here let me help you, I didn't mean to make you nervous I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you looked really upset." I looked up at her, my breathe hitched for a moment at how unbelievably close we were. I could see how soft, and kissable her lips were and my face got really red thinking about how her lips would taste and how talented they probably were. I realized I was staring, and looked up to her eyes and she was smiling a "Rachel Berry" megawatt type smile. And, it awoken something inside of me that I haven't felt in a long time. It was like I had just swallowed a bunch of Butterflies, and they were flying around in my stomach.

I stood up to put the salt shakers back on the counter, she stood up as well with me, I figured I better say something about my staring so she doesn't think I'm some sort of creepy ass stalker. "I'm Uh, sorry If I was staring earlier your just really pretty so It's not really my fault it yours", as I laugh and I hear her giggle, and blush profusely. "Hey Santana, are you alright I saw you practically sprint in here to get away from that jerk."

I was so grateful for Berry's entrance because I couldn't believe I just called Dani pretty to her face. I mean usually with girls I can flirt better than the best of them and I never get nervous. I also got some swag but with this girl she made me stutter like Finn, asking sophomore year if he could hold Quinn's hand I mean it's ridiculous. "Yes, Rachel I'm fine, are you ready to go home?" Rachel had some sort of smirk on her face like she knew I was trying to get out of here to avoid further embarrassment. "Yes, Santana I'm ready for you to accompany me back to our humble abode. But before we leave who is this nice looking girl Sanny?"

I coughed in to my hand and fumbled with my hands, "This is Dani she just started yesterday while we were off yesterday, and she was just helping me clean up the salt I spilled on the floor." Rachel started to giggle, "Well how nice of her."

"Well it was the least I could do I mean it was partly my fault I kind of startled her, and made her drop it." Her voice sounded so angelic I wanted to hear it some more, "Is that so", Rachel said with much enthusiasm. "Alright Berry let's go that's enough chit chat", I walked passed Dani and grabbed Rachel's hand and walked out of the door, I realized that was pry extremely rude leaving her in the room. I told Rachel to stay by the counter I peeked inside the door, and she was making some hamburger patties. "Hey, I just wanted to say it was really nice to meet you, I hope to see you tomorrow night." With that said I closed the door grabbed Rachel's hand and we headed home.

We decided not to take the subway, and instead just walk home it's only an extra mile, and it was a gorgeous day out. "You like her don't you, and before you lie just remember I have known you since freshmen year, and I can tell when you lie. "Okay Fine, yes I like her she so gorgeous and her eyes are so stunning, and it's so annoying that my face blush's when I just met her. I mean come on Rachel, I'm never nervous around girl's I've always been a smooth talker with the ladies." Rachel started to laugh, "Oh my gosh this is so cute your actually shy around her, I've never seen you shy before it's adorable." Rachel seemed just as excited about this new girl as me, she really did need to find someone but after what happened she possibly never will. "Yeah well so what Rachel, even if my palms sweat like some horny boy around her I still have no chance, all the girls that Hot are either taken or straight. Besides even if she's not either of those things she wouldn't be interested in me, I mean I was a total klutz around her it was humiliating.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I saw how she was looking at you when I came in, and she was blushing so hard she is totally into you Sanny." I was not going to get my hopes up listening to Rachel. "I still doubt it Rach, but can we just drop this for now, it's just making me kind of sad, we can talk about it later I want to get my Vampire Diaries on with my Bestie." I saw Rachel's face softened, "I'm just going to say there's no reason to be sad, I know that girl likes you or at least thinks your cute, but yes I will drop it for now." Now let's see if we can tell if it's awkward for Ian and Nina to do sappy cute scenes together now. I'm still sad Klaus and Rebekah isn't on here anymore. She was so hot, and I always thought they could of paired Caroline with either of them she seemed to have chemistry with both.

"Berry, you totally read my mind I always thought I sensed a Sapphic connection between them two, alright let's start it." I was trying to watch my show but a certain dirty blonde kept invading my thoughts Was Rachel right, did she really see something that I didn't? I turn my head back to our show, and try to hear what Stefan is whining about now, but Rachel has had her face in her phone for the past ten minutes. "Let me guess it's Kurt needing help on what to wear on his date with Blaine tonight, you'd think after them being together for three years. He wouldn't be so obsessed with what to wear, but in a way it cute."

Rachel rolled her eyes, and shifted towards me sitting Indian style and let out a loud squeal. "No, it wasn't Kurt it was someone else but I won't tell you who, you'll figure it out soon enough." Rachel then winked at me which made me wonder what in the world she was talking about, usually I can read Berry like a book partly because I've known her forever it seems. And she promised to never again doubt my Mexican third eye. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my phone vibrate, it was a number I didn't recognized, then I looked down at the message, and I felt like my heart jumped out of my chest. And, all the color drained from my face when I saw who it was that texted me it was Dani. How the hell did she get my number then it hit me, of course Rachel.

Yelling at Berry was going to have to wait, for now I wanted to see what Dani had to say. "_I got your number from Rachel I hope that's ok, just wanted to say I was happy to meet you today. And to tell you not to be embarrassed about the salt incident I thought it was quite endearing ;) See You Tomorrow. _I was sure my mouth was about to crack from smiling so large, then I heard a loud squeal, and Rachel jumping off the couch and jumping up, and down like a crazy person. "I knew it, I knew she liked you, I told you Santana", I wanted to act cool and roll my eyes but what the hell, I was way too excited. So I joined Rachel and started doing something completely unlike me. I started to let loose and join my best friend jumping up and down like crazy hyper five year olds.


	2. Chapter 2 Giggles And Sugar

**ThunderDust**

**Rating- M**

**I do not own Glee or any characters :) although how cool would that be.**

**Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites ya'll are so sweet :)**

**Chapter 2- Giggles and Sugar**

I sure didn't need Rachel to wake me up for work today, I barely slept after we stayed up, and watched TVD. All I could think about was Dani, and how I was like a drooling fool around her, and It had only been a couple day's that we've know each other. I walked to the living room ready for work, Rachel was sitting at the table drinking some coffee. I poured my self some as well, Rachel looked over to me and had her annoying smile it's like she reserved only for me to annoy me. "So you excited to see Dani today Sanny? Are you nervous? You should ask her to CallBacks this weekned.

Blaine, and Kurt are going to, he's flying from Lima to suprise Kurt so don't tell him he txted me this morning and told me. I was beyond annoyed I did not need chipper Rachel Berry this early in the morning. "Holy Shit Rae, calm down to answer your question, "Yes, I'm excited and nervous to see Dani today but no I don't think I will ask her to go to Callbacks with us. I mean even though she txted me she could just be one of those straight girls whose life is sorta Vanilla and spices it up by flirting with a lesbian." Rachel started to laugh so hard she had coffee coming out her nose which was both awesome and growss.

"Are you kidding me Santana, are you that Pessimistic? That girl is so into why would she ogle you with her eyes why I was still in the room, and make sure to txt you so you wouldn't feel Embarassed. And then proceed to call you endearing, come on Santana your not that neive are you?"

I scoffed, and made my way to the counter to get some coffee to try and calm me down. I did not need Rachel getting my hopes up like this even though it was with the best of intentions. "Rae, honestly I really don't know I'm not going to get my hopes up. And it's truly quite nervewracking I've only ever truly been with Brittany it's not like I have a lot of experience dating a lot of girls!"

Rachel got up put her coat on and, handed me mine. "San your a catch if she can't see that than she isnt't the one for you, and also I will kick her ass cause nobody turns down my bestfriend. But honestly honey I guarentee you, that is not what is going to happen you'll see." I smiled at Rae her outgoingness and hyperness was often contagious so I just patted her on the back, and we made our way out of our little apartment, and off to work.

We got there in usual record time, and I must've have been holding a breathe I didn't know I was cause as soon as we walked into the little dinner there she was as gorgeous as ever. My heart picked up, and I was so nervous I had been staring for a while. So I started to look anywhere but near her. Just in case she caught me staring earlier I didn't want to creep her out or anything. "Hey Rach, I'm going to go in the back, and start on the patties and start cleaningup in the back, I'll see you in a bit."

I walked towards the back, and grabbed the apron off the hook, and opened the door I needed to calm down if I stayed out there with her around I would start sweating, and stuttering or drop the damn salt shakers again. God what is happening to me, I've never been this way before, maybe it was because it's a new city and I'm a little out of my comfort zone. Or maybe it's fate, no I can't even be that sappy to think that. I shook my head of these thoughts, and started to clean up in the back it was a filthy mess. I grabbed the broom, it took a while to get the scraps all cleaned up. I still had quite a bit to go so I pulled my iphone out and started to listen to Ariana Grande, and sing along.

_You don't need a lot of money and you don't have to play no games, __All I need is all your loving To get the blood rushing through my veins I wanna say we're going steady Like it's 1954, Oh No, it doesn't have to be forever Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart. _

As hard as I tried this song made me think of Dani, but I sang it with more passion as I thought of her. So I just continued singing my heart out.

_You don't need to worry about making me crazy Cause I'm way past that And so just call me, if you want me Cause you got me, and I'll show you how much I wanna be on your tattooed heart._

I felt a hand on my shoulder it caused me to jump, and trip over the damn broom somehow. I took my earbuds out still not even managing to look up and see who it was. Although I should've known who it was cause only her would make me turn into a klutz like that. When I looked up what I saw was the sweetest smile ever, and cute little dimples along with it. "I'm sorry I startled you, I umm saw you come in here earlier, and I wanted to see you. But you bolted in here before I could say Hi, and I umm thought that you were trying to avoid me. I don't know I just wanted to come in, and say Hi I guess. But then I heard your sexy, singing and I didn't have the heart to interupt you, but I didn't want to leave cause I wanted to hear you sing more.

Your really amazing Santana, why havent' you sang yet here everyone would melt if they heard your creamy voice." I was honestly stunned at the moment I couldn't even respond, she thought my voice was sexy. It pales in comparisson to how hers makes me feel. "Your the one that has the sexy voice it makes my heart beat faster everytime I hear it." Did I say that out loud she's getting a blush on her face and she looking down at the ground smiling. "Oh crap I said that out loud, you know it's just um your really pretty so obviously I would find your voice pretty. Gosh that doesn't even make sense does it, I sound like a total nerd I'm just gonna go."

I put the broom back over in the corner, and went to leave. I was so beyond embarassed I let out a heavy sigh and put my head towards the ground. As I made my way towards the door, I felt her arm on my forearm, and she turned me around. She put her finger under my chin to lift it up, she grabbed my hand put it where her heart is. It was beating so fast it made me blush profusely, she leaned in close to me, her lips to the outside of my ear. "Everything about you makes my heart beat faster Santana, and I want to make something very clear so if you would follow me out into the diner."

With that she turned around, and I was left speechless with a permanent smile on my face. I was confused why she just left like that. Though what could she make clear out in the diner. I turned the light off to the backroom, and stepped out into the diner. What I saw made me smile from ear to ear, Dani was up on stage with her guitar sitting on a chair with the microphone right in front of her. I took a seat, looking up at her with a confused face wondering what she was doing.

"Hi, Everyone I'm Dani I would like to sing a song to someone I just met a couple days ago but I find utterly Stunning and quite Adorable. This is a song from one of my favorite bands hope you like it." She looked directly at me when she said the last part and I was internally squeeling like a ten year old schoolgirl.

_One day you'll come into my world and say it all_  
_You say we'll be together even when you're lost_  
_One day you'll say these words_  
_I thought but never said_  
_You say we're better off together in our bed_  
_I want you here with me_  
_Like how I pictured it_  
_So I don't have to keep imagining_

I had never heard such a gorgeous voice in all of my life it was so raw and emotional. She sang every note just perfect, she truly sounded like an angel. 

_Come on, jump out at me_  
_Come on, bring everything_  
_Is it too much to ask for something great?_

_The script was written and I could not change a thing_  
_I want to rip it all to shreds and start again_  
_One day I'll come into your world and get it right_  
_I'll say we're better off together here tonight_

These lyrics were so beautiful is this a song that she listened to cause it made her think of me. I couldn't believe that she felt the words that were in the song. I felt like I was in some sort of alternate universe usually it was me being all suave, and smooth but it looks like I found my match. That made me the stuttering fool that trips and drops things in her presence. 

_I want you here with me_  
_Like how I pictured it_  
_So I don't have to keep imagining_  
_Come on, jump out at me_  
_Come on, bring everything_  
_Is it too much to ask for something great?_

_I want you here with me_  
_Like how I pictured it_  
_So I don't have to keep imagining_  
_Come on, jump out at me_  
_Come on, bring everything_  
_Is it too much to ask for something great?_  
_I want you here with me_  
_Like how I pictured it_  
_Is it too much to ask for something great? _

_Your all I want so much it's hurting. _

Dani had a big smile on her face, she looked at me winked, and ran out the door. I was completely baffled why would she sing this song, and then run out the door. Maybe this really was how girls acted I mean I only ever dated Britt. But she was an exception she was so sweet and her heart was made of unicorns and lolipops. I huffed outloud this girl was going to be the death of me, "What the Hell Rach why did she run out with a smile on her face it's not like she was sad or crying do you have any idea?"

Rachel started to laugh. "Duh, Santana she want's you to chase after her, she just sang you that lovely song which was suprisely flawless and not pitchy at all. Anyway's she want's to see that you like her to and are able to confess your feelings like she just did. Santana she wants you to get naked emotionally."

I started to rub my neck nervously, I didn't know much about Romance the most romantic thing I did with Britt was have the Bible club sing her "Cherrish". "Rach you know I'm not good at that stuff, what am I supposed to do."

Rachel smiled warmly at me. "You don't have to give an epic speech or anything just tell her that you like her. And I'm pretty sure that will do the trick." Rachel slapped my shoulder, and pushed me towards the door. "Now go get the girl Sanny."

I was extremely nervous what If I said the wrong thing or made my self look like a fool or godforbid fall over something on the street. Where was I supposed to find her anyway? I do remember Rachel telling me where she lived but that would be a mile walk, oh well it would be worth it. I closed the door to the diner, and made my way to Dani's house not quite knowing what to say.

I had been walking for about a mile now so I was close I was getting more nervous the closer I got I had recited what I wanted to say now probably ten times in my head. I got to her apartment building walked up to 4E, and knocked on the door. I was pulling at my shirt, and looking anywhere but the door. After about a minute Dani answered with a smirk on her face, "What took you so long?"

I had never seen her outside of work, so I didn't quite know how amazing she look in regular clothes. The red uniform definitly didn't do her justice like the clothes she was wearing right now. She had on black skinny jeans, Blue Fallen shoes, a realy cute DC Comics shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. "See something you like?" She asked me with a smirk on her face I wanted to retort with something flirty or witty but I couldn't find anything like that. "Yes", I said in a low whisper. She must've realized I was nervous cause she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside her house while she closed the door.

"Hey, listen you don't have to be nervous around me I really hope I didn't freak you out by singing that song, I just think your so sexy, and adorkable all at the same time, and I've never seen someone making spilling salt look so damn cute." I looked up at her with a big smile on my face and I was hoping I wasn't blushing also I didn't put any foundation on this mornig so my face felt bare. I went to touch my face feeling self conscious but she grabbed my hand. "Don't hide your blush, I like it. Also you don't need any makeup so please don't worry."

I shifted on the couch and sat Indian Style on her couch picking at my jeans again suddenly finding them very interesting. "So, like I told Rachel I'm not good at romancy things. I mean I've only ever had one girlfriend and we were bestfriends first for years so we already knew each other. And I'm just not good at talking about feelings but I'll try." Dani put her finger under my chin and lifted it up then brought them down to my hands, and intertwined them I smiled down at the action. "Santana, I don't need romance I mean yeah most girls want the fairytale but we just met a couple days ago. There's time for all the other stuff. But I don't even know how you feel so I don't want to push you into anything. We can just be friends."

Dani said "friends" part to me quite bitterly, and sad so I know that she really didn't want just that. Now it was my turn to lift up her cute little chin. "Dani, you know when you go on a roller coaster you feel really scared at first, but when your on it your stomache drops, and you feel the wind in your hair because of how fast your going and your heart is beating like crazy. And you just feel "infinite" for just a minute and free. Well that's how you made me feel the first time I saw you at the diner I felt all those things all at once and it scared me." Dani was looking at me with a look I couldn't quite read it looked kind of sad.

"Oh, God. That was a stupid analogy wasn't it I'm sorry. I should've just told you I like you and instead of saying something stu-." I was cut off by Dani's finger to my mouth and I blushed instantly cause I really want to kiss it. She moved forward towards me further our knee caps were brushing against each other sitting indian style. "That was the cutest thing I've ever heard Santana, and for someone who said they're not good at romance that sounded pretty romantic to me."

"That day when that customer said those rude things to you, and you went into the back and, you dropped the salt shakers. And our fingers touched and you looked at me I felt a electricity Santana. I had never felt someting like that before it was exhilirating. I've heard my friends talking about feeling a connection with someone, when you have just met them and, I always wanted to know what that felt like. I was extremelty jealous I never felt that before. I knew after you stuttered that you felt it to, and when you left I knew why It never happened unitl I was with you."

What she was saying was making my heart beat that much faster, and my palms were starting to do that nervous sweat. But I didn't know what to say I couldn't understand why she liked me so much, I wasn't always a nice person. The way I used to be mean to Rachel makes me feel guilty amost everyday.

I brought my thumb up to her cheek, and stroked it and I tilted forward until I was near her ear. "I think your really Beautiful Dani." I kissed her cheek and I could hear her shutter, her breathe seemed to hitch just a bit to. I pulled back happy with myself when I saw her have the biggest smile, and yet another feint blush on her face.

She then tilted forward as well, and brushed my cheek with her hand, leaned forward. And whispered in my ear as well. "And I think your Amazing, Santana." I could feel her breathe on my ear and I lightly moaned she must of heard cuz she moved closer, and did someting I didn't expect. She licked the outside of my ear, then down to my earlobe. She pulled back quick, and got off the couch she came back with a pop. All I could concentrate on was how fast my heart was beating, and the way she was looking at me. "Will you stay, and watch a movie with me, I really want to spend time with you, I mean unless you have plans or you don't want to which I mean I guess would be ok." She looked so cute, and vulnerable. I grabbed her hand, they were so soft and there was some sort of spark when our hands touched that wasn't lost on either of us.

"I would love to spend more time with you, but only on two condition's that you cuddle with me, and I'll say the other one later during the movie." Dani laughed when I said this, but scooched over toward me interwined our legs, and nuzzled her head into my neck. "I think I can manage that", she said so sweetly that it made my head spin.

"What was it you wanted to watch?" I asked curiously. "Well D.E.B.S was on the other night, I recorded but didn't get a chance to watch yet do you want to see it?" I thought I had seen that movie before. "Is that with the one that's a criminal and the Debs, are kind of like the cops but they fall in love." Dani started to laugh, "I didn't peg you for romance movie kind of girl Santana Lopez." Dani said with a sly smirk, "I love all the lesbian romance movies if you must know. I also love, Loving Annabelle."

"Your just full of suprises, aren't you?" I just smirked, and nuzzled into her neck. She started the movie, and I layed back just enjoying myself being held by her it felt incredible. I couldn't believe only a couple days ago I was scared to even talk to her, now she was holding me on the couch.

Dani stirred a little bit, then she sat up and looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. So I copied her, and did the same and also had a confused look on my face. "What's the matter, did I do something wrong?" She lightly chuckled and shook her head, but then she seemed a little nervous which confused me even more. "Umm Wh-What was the second condition of you staying to watch a movie with me?"

I turned a shade of crimson, which is hard for me because I have dark skin so Latina's dont blush very easily. How was I going to answer this I wasn't really expecting her to do it again I said it more as a flirty thing. I looked down hoping she didn't see my blush. "I Um- you know I dont wanna say?" Dani put both her hands on my cheek to look up at her _Uh oh I'm in trouble. _

"Just tell me, I promise I wont' make fun of you or laugh, you can trust me just tell me." Dani said with such kindness, and a hint of something else I couldn't yet place. "We- Well earlier y- you know when you um licked my ear, I uh really liked it." I could tell this wasn't what she was expecting because she had a cute flush on her cheeck and her eyes were showing a glint of darkness.

She got a smirk on her face, and leaned forward "Do you want me to lick you again Santana." My mind turned to jelly as she looked at me with an almost possesive face. "I y-you know, y-you don't have to Da-." I stopped my rambling when I felt her lick my earlobe. I shuddered, and had a throbbing between my legs I haven't felt for a long time. She encased my entire ear in her mouth and licked it I thought I was going to embarssingly orgasm. Right there without even being touched I let out a loud moan.

She stopped, and looked at me we were both frozen in this moment . The air was getting thicker around us, I felt my heart beating so fast, I just hoped that she didn't hear it. We were both leaning in I began to close my eyes, to close the space between us, and kiss those lips I've been wanting to taste for days now.

Were only centimeters away now the anticipation is killing me this is finally going to happen. Well appaprently fate had other plans, because my cellphone just went of it was Rachel. I was going to kill her.

**Hope ya'll liked it. Thanks for Reading, Review if you want :)**

**Ps- If you haven't heard Lea's new single Cannonball go do it now it's amazing. I made this chapter longer in honor of her single release and Ellen performance.**

**Ps. The song was "Something Great" by One Direction go check it out **


End file.
